


Electricity

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas recalls the first time he came into contact with the Inquisitor: back in Haven while she lay unconscious. Now, several months later, he finds it wholly the same as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr, this is based on the prompt "Fingertips."

Cassandra had been overly suspicious of him since Solas had first appeared at the onset of the Breach, though when he volunteered that he may be able to help, she had not turned him away. What choice did she truly have? Protocol and standards of proceeding were pushed to the side in favor of containing the massive rift in the sky.

The prisoner was shackled and imprisoned even while still unconscious, and Solas could feel the magic from the mark on her hand as he approached: even before it began to glow an eerie green and she let out a quiet whimper of pain. The soldiers were reluctant to let him into her cell even with the Seeker’s direct orders, though they locked him in as well after he’d stumbled inside - couldn’t risk another apostate on the loose, Solas supposed with a slight curl of his lips.

He knelt at her side gingerly, his scowl slipping into a small frown; there was little use in dwelling on his poor decision: lives were at stake, and first and foremost was hers. She alone possessed the ability to close the Breach unless he could recover the orb, and such seemed a distinct impossibility whilst alone and without aid.

His hand lifted her wrist gently, and Solas promptly flinched away from a stray spark; so, she herself was a mage, was she? Dalish, judging from the tattoos covering her face; several assumptions flitted through his thoughts as he turned his gaze downward once more and focused. Her hand curled into a loose fist reflexively, and Solas had to unfurl it gently to get a better look at the mark of ancient magics embedded there. The mark was not the only curiosity to gain his attention, however; her fingers singed with magic: a latent energy that writhed and thrashed just under her skin as something foreign took hold of her and refused to part with her will. 

Electricity hovered around them: a current that swelled around her, and it took a redoubling of Solas’s efforts to dispel it before he was capable of examining the mark with any amount of clarity. 

* * *

Even months later, Solas could lucidly recall the the static and shock against his skin the very first time he’d laid a hand on Velahari; the turn of phrase had his lips twitching, and slight movement at his side earned his attention as the memory abruptly faded. She had endured the Orlesian court only a week earlier, and the advisors thus far had given her a wider berth than normal - no doubt attempting to giver her a reprieve after such a taxing event.

Solas felt only somewhat startled that green eyes peered up at him when his gaze fell to her person, though his expression softened at the smile tugging at her lips. “What’s on your mind, I wonder,” she murmured, her hand shuffling across the blanket until it found where his settled on top of his thigh. His skin prickled at the touch: a decidedly soft, pleasant one, and once more, he was reminded of the static electricity that seemed to cling to Velahari more than he’d ever seen an elemental magic stick to any one mage before.

His chuckle was quiet, low and deep in the back of his throat; “I was remembering when first we met - or, perhaps, when I first met you.”

"You mean when I was still unconscious after the explosion at the Conclave." Solas nodded, and Velahari smiled as his fingers curled around hers, the book in his lap mostly forgotten even as it lay open to a section concerning spirits and demons. "Any particular reason why?" she then inquired, the redhead struggling momentarily to sit upright and face him.

"Perhaps." It was a teasing answer, one that had Velahari scowling despite the amused glint in her eyes. "Would it appease you were I to remark that you have  _magical_  fingertips?” His question earned an incomprehensible albeit amused laughter, and the book dropped to the floor with a quiet clatter as he caught her in his arms as she drew closer. 

"Whatever will I do without you?" she mused with a grin, and while Solas didn’t reply, he did meet her kiss easily, eagerly: almost as though masking the swell of silence her question might have been met with otherwise.


End file.
